Under The Moon
by PandaMonium1218
Summary: An 18 year old girl that had to grow up to quick, living with her Father in the small town of Forks Bella Swan thought that after the Cullens left, so would all of the mythical creatures. No such luck. Watch as Bella is trown into the Pack faceing Victoria, heartbreak, and many other things.
1. Intro

**Hiii! Yeah... I knowww ANOTHER STORYYY:) well, ive been REALLY INTO TWILIGHT lately. i have all the books and ive read them like, 8 times each n.n'**

**So I said to myslef, "self" I said "You should write a Twilight Fanfic!" But then I didnt know what pareing to do... But because of my slightly unnatural obsession with Paul LaHote... Yeah.. This happend! This is just the begining, its like a little poem to see if people like the way my story is going... All of the information isnt here sooo yeahh even if you dont like the poem I worte, give it a shot!**

* * *

_Under the Moon_

_In the dead of night_

_While the mosters prowl_

_Seeking vengeance with thier fright_

_One faithful beast lets out a howl_

_He tells a story with just that sound_

_A story of loss without a gain_

_Along with his brothers, in the Pack of hounds_

_Searching for the one to share his pain_

_His other half he longs for_

_To become one high above the sand_

_Not far from the sea shore_

_To have weakness she must not, for strength is his demand_

_For she will not be one to esaily swoon_

_But she will most certianly be his_

_Under the Moon_

* * *

**Yeah! Okay so Ive made the dicision** **to try out a Beta... I have absoulutely NO IDEA HOW IT WORKS... so if your interested in it, PM me or if you know how I could go about getting a Beta, let me know!**


	2. Wolfs

**_Hey! Im going to write a poem for each chapter, and it will have somthing to do with the character that had to most point of view in the chapter. This one is Bella, about Edward. Let it be known that I have nothing against Edward, or Him and  
Bella being together. (although I think it was a horible thing to have Edward leave her cold and alone in the woods and then have her take him back like nothing happened) Nor do I think that Paul and Bella should have been together in the book. I think Bella belongs with Jacob. But in fanfiction, Bella belongs with Paul, the way they work together is amazing. Anyway, Beta... I had a beta offer from a friend of mine but after the offer no talk of it so I assume the offer is still on! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BETA ME OR KNOW HOW I CAN GET A GOOD BETA REVIEW AND TELL ME! _**

* * *

_You said I was your own personal heroin_

_Said you loved me, wanted me to be your wife_

_That love was nothing but sin_

_You wanted the life_

_That pullsed through my veins_

_I was nothing but your pet_

_You wanted to drink me like the sweetest champagne_

_I was nothing but your greatest regret_

_All I was to you was heroin_

* * *

**BPOV**

I have come to the conclusion, Edward was a jerk, a prick, a bloodsucking parasite. how I ever loved him is beond me. Come to think of it, I dont think I ever loved the Leach, I think Edward had a unnatural obsession with my blood,and the fact that the allureing creature wanted somthing of me blinded me to the fact that he could have killled me in a second. The second he left, It was like I couldnt breathe, like my heart wouldnt circulate the nessisarly blood throughout my body. _He was like a drug_. He gave me more and more of him until I was dependent on him, then he left me and I couldnt function, _ withdrawl._ Edward left me because I wasnt a good play thing, fine by me. But then Jake left me? Oh hell no. Promise after promise broken, _Ill never leave you Bella , Ill always be here for you Bella, Ill always love you Bella_. Like hell. I leap out of my truck, stopming over to the Black's front door, I knock vigurisly. The squeeking of Billy's chair alerts me to his arivel before he opens the door.

"Sorry, Bells, Jake isnt in right now" Billy says with a smile.

"Dont feed me this shit Billy." Billy's smile fades into complete shock, I rarely ever curse, espesialy with Billy.

"Im sorry Bella, but Jacob truly isn't in" Bily sighs. Then as if to prove him wrong, a loud snore erupts from inside the house. I shake my head at the old man I used to consider a second father. Storming past Billy, I turn the corner to the small room known as Jacob's room.

I slam the door open, my fury evendent in my stance. My eyes scan the room landing on Jacob's sleeping figure. He's gotten bigger, I notice. Sighing I turn around. If he didnt wake up from my display back there, I was going to need a marching band to wake him up. Exiting the front door, I didnt excape Billy's pleading expression.

" I have nothing to say to you." I whisper sadly. I slowly walk to my old truck, as I open the door, Four hulking figures emerge from the forest. At first im confused, then recodnazion dawns, _Sam and his creepy cult._ I slam my door for the second time and slowly prowl thier way.

"_You_" I growl. "He didnt want this! But you made him! _You took him from me_" Ive never been a very angery person but right now, my vision is clouded red with rage.

Sam steps foward "Bella, I understand our upset. But-" I cut him off.

"SHUT UP" I screech. " He didnt want this, he was afriad of you, and now _hes one of you_!" I shake my head, it wasnt right.

"Damn Leach-Lover, turn it down a few octaves." I snap my gaze to one of the others who up until this point have been silent.

"Paul" Sam scolds.

"Oh shut it Sam, the Leach-Fucker was whineing at a frequency dangerus to us."

I take a step closer to Paul, while keeping my eyes on Sam, he wasnt getting away from me without paying for this. "Im warning you, say that again and you'll regret it" I say softly.

"Sorry Leach-Leaftovers, you dont scare me" Finaly my eyes snap up to his, his eyes grow wide as I take three quick bounds to stand infront of him. As quick as I can, I ball my fist as I raise my arm and conect it to the side of Paul's face. His brown eyes widen further in shock as I hold in the cry of pain. I gave Edward the power to break me by leting him dazzle me, I gave it to Jacob by trusting him with my alreddy fraggle heart, I wont alow this Paul to hurt me further by showing him weakness.

Jake comes running out of his house, "Bella! Back up, Hes not safe"

"Not safe" I scoff, "Come on Jacob, I may have pissed him off but he's not gunna hurt me." by that time, Jake had reached me and was protectively standing in front of me.

Paul steps forward, glaring at Jacob. "Mine" he snarls.

"Paul you need to calm down before you hurt someone" Jacob insrtucts. Paul looks at me then takes a step closer. A growl emits from Jacob's chest and one to match comes from Paul.

"_Mine_" Paul says more intently.

"Im gunna take Bella home now, okay Paul?" Jacob coaches. Paul falls into a crouch, snarls wrippleing from him as he stalks closer to me, but Jacob wont allow that, a tense dance of Paul circling Jacob and me, looking for a way to get to me.

"Paul?" Sam asks, causeing Paul's gaze snaps up to him, Sam's eyes bulge and he walks over to Jacob.

"Jake, back away. Paul wont hurt her. He sees you as a threat. in order to keep him from phasing, you need to let him go to Bella" Sam demands.

"Sam?" Jacob questions.

"Ill explain it later, Just back up" Sam orders, at the end his voice gains a eirie comand to its tone.

"Mine" Paul insists again, steping closer to me. This time Jacob allows him to slowly come closer. A few steps away, Paul stops. He stands up straight and begins to tremble.

"Sam stop hi-" Jacob begins but is cut of by Pauls growl as he trembles quicker, begining to blur.

"Let him phase Jake. He needs to make sure shes okay."

"But why would he need to do tha-"

"Shut up Jake" Sam sighs.

Watching the deep brown eyes, that have been watching me, he slides his shorts off. I keep my eyes conected to his. Paul hunches forward. Fur begins to sprout from different spots on him, his back, his sholders.

Paul lurches, his body erupting into a large silver wolf. I gasp, the creatures in the medow with Laurent, the legends. They cant be true, werewolfs are mythical creautes. But so are vampires. The bear sightings! There what the people from Newton's have been seeing! Real descreate...

The wolf- or Paul, I remind myslef- hesidenly treds closer to me, gaugeing my reaction. I step closer, raising my hand to touch his fur. He meets me half way and leans into my nahs as I sue my other one to runn my fingers softly through his fur. Its nothing like I expected, I expected it to be rouch and course, but it was actualy quite soft. Paul gently takes his head out of my hand and presses his nose to it, then to my arm, then the other hand then the other arm. while he dose it to my legs and stomach I try to figure out what hes doing. As his cold wet nose lifts my shirt slightly, I realize hes taking inventory. Checking to see if im missing any body parts, or have any marks on me.

"Im fine" I whisper. He looks up to meet my gaze, then his eyes dart to Jacob. "He didnt hurt me"

Jacob growls, and so does Paul. Paul steps infron of mehis head moving closer to the floor while his back stays elevated in the air, a posistion ready to atack.

"Paul, hush" I scold. "He's only being Jake. Even though I am still insanly mad at him" I shot a glare at Jake. "hes my best friend and hes a bit protective"

Paul noded his huge head, then took a step back. He begain to shrink, befor the fur receded. He stood up a human, a naked human. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. Someone coughed, handing him a pair of shorts.

* * *

**PPOV**

Bella blushes as Embry hands me my shorts, reminding us that im in the buff. I take them, giving Embry a nod as thanks.

"I think we have things to talk about, so Jake, take Bella to your house." Sam insrtucts. I growl and step inbetween My Bella and Jacob. The same Jacob that has been in love _My Bella_ for years. He better get it through his head that she is _mine_ now. My imprint. My Bella. Me, Paul LaHote, imprinted. I looked into thoes big brown eyes and my whole world vanished, the need to protect this one single girl from the world's evils over powering every other feeling I have ever had of ever will. This imprint feels different than Sam's or Jared's. I feel the need to pretect her, but not the over whelming need to bend over backwards for her. Well, I dont feel much of anything besides the need to beat the crap out of Jacob for all of thoes sexual fantisies hes had staring My Bella, and the need to bend her over and make love to her all night.

"She goes no where" I demand.

"Paul, she's scared, she needs time to prosses this" Jared explains, trying to reason with me.

"With Bella you cant spring things on her, you have to do it slowly, give her small bits of information. Only tell her what she needs to know, It will keep her from freeking out" That little tid-bit came from Jake. I hear Bella huff, sounding displeased with Jake's way of dealing with things. Bella dosent need little bits of information, she needs to know weverything so she can have a true opinion.

"No, she dosent" I growl "She needs to know everything. She deserves to know everything _Jake_"

Sam sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Im dealing with infants" He looks at my Bella, at hearing my growl when he does, he sighs. "She can come to the meating. But befor that, Paul, you _and _Jacob are going to explain things to her. "

"Why him?" I yell, begining to shake. Bella notices and places a soothing hand on my arm, stoping the tremmours instantly. "Why him?" I ask, my voice tense with anger, but calmer that before.

"He is the most likely to protect Bella if the situation requiers it. He cares deeply for her" I grwol at that. Sam wants to put Jacob with My Bella? Like hell he's getting anywhere near her.

"I wont hurt her" I snarl.

"Come on Bells, we gadda explain some shit to yah" Jake says, lifting Bella's hand in his own. I growl.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I calmly say, takeing Bella's hand into my own. She looks up at me with thoes big brown eyes of hers, and I can help but smile, whitch she returns. By now the rest of the pack is alreddy at Sam's so were as alone as were going to get. "Bella..." I begin.

"Your werewolfs" She says, as if its the most obvious thing in the world.

"I knew it wouldnt take you long Bells" Jake says with a laugh. Jake then goes into the details about being a wolf. "Thats why I couldnt talk to you Bells! I wanted to but Sam put that gag order on me!"

"Oh" Bella says, lost in thought. "So your so hot because your a wolf?"

"You noticed?" Jake wiggles his eyebrows.

Bella rolls her eyes, slapping Jacob on his arm. "What else do I need to know?"

"Alfa, Heat, Speed, Strength, uhm... Not sure. Paul?" Jake looks to me, trying to remember anything else.

"We exist to kill vampires" I state, looking at Bella. That statement isnt true anymore, the reason I exist if for Bella. My Bella.

"V-Vamprires?" Bella whispers. I tighten my hold on her hand. She looks up at me.

"Your safe with us. With me" My voice unintentionly becomes husky.

"Okay, we need to get back to Sam's. Bella knows all that she needs to know" Jake quickly grumbles.

I laugh, Bella's hand still in mine. Jake looks at me shocked. I see where his surpise comes from, I never laugh.

_What is this girl doing to me?_

* * *

_**Okay so... Beta search still on... anything else... Hmmm. Oh! I know this story is rated M, but I dont know if im going to put lemons in it yet. Please make your opinion known! One more thing; I was thinking of makeing this a story that uses the readers to help it work. I know, horible explaination. Im thinking of putting a option at the end of the chapter, each of the two options will change how the outcome of the story is effected. like if I put:**_

_**1) Bella will let Brady kiss her**_

_**2) Bella will not let Brady kiss her**_

_**You would either review 1 or 2 (NOTE: Thoes are not actual events of this story, they are simply the first two things that came to mind!)**_

_**So like if you were pro Brady/Bella you could review one, or if you arnt, you could review two... You guys like the idea? Review for the following;**_

_**1)Beta search still on; if you want to be my Beta, review and let me know!**_

_**2)To lemon or not to Lemon, that is the question.**_

_**3)Option Outcome, yeah or nah? (like the name for it? :D )**_

_**So review!**_


	3. Victoria

**Another update! I feel proud! :D Okay so the same as last time! I NEED A BETA. MY GRAMMER IS CRAP. I wont sit here and rant so read. Oh and the poem is crap. I was having a hard time with this one cuz i couldnt find a solid theme for this chapter so i did when James captured Bella... :D**

* * *

_Mirroring voices  
Of the ones I hold dear  
You controlled my choices  
You lured me with threats, until I was near  
Then you srang from the dark  
grabbed me with your claws  
Tortured me with red eyes, scented my blood like a shark  
You played the game, and you most certainly deserve a round of aplause_

* * *

**BPOV**  
With my hand still in Paul's I'm having a hard time thinking, a fine buzzing in the back of my head. Oh! I realize, my hand is still in Paul's. I quickly take my hand out of his, hurt flashes across his face, before he quickly conceals it. Quickly walking over to Jacob, I sigh.  
"Werewolves?" I ask, incredulously. Jacob nods happily, smiling down at me. Damn had he grown in the last few weeks. I examine Jacob more closely, how his features have been magnified, and the way he walks with such confidence. He's beautiful. Out of the corner of my eye, I look at Paul. Having nothing to compare him to, I assume he had change a lot before he, Phazed? Was that the word Sam used? In any case, Paul is just as beautiful. His prompt jaw line, his high cheekbone. He's more than beautiful, he has a sense of strength to him. A aura of mystery. Its sexy. My eyes bulge, I've never used that word before. My face heats up, and my breathing increases as I continue to observe Paul.  
"Bella? Beeellllllaaaa?" Jacob pulls me out of my trance by shaking my shoulder. I look up at him with wide eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
"You okay?" He asks, I nod, averting my gaze from Paul. Jake shakes his head, not believing me but dropping it. "don't stare at Emily, it bothers Sam" Jake says.  
We continue to walk in scilece. Werewolves. Wow. The story Jacob told us at our first meeting comes to mind, The protectors and the cold ones. The Protectors keeping inocent people from meeting their death at the marble hands of vampires.  
"Were here" Paul gruffly anounces. Paul picks up my arm and drags me into the small house.  
"Hey" Sam greets. "how are you Bella?" He looks at me.  
"I'm fine" I squeak, not knowing how else to answer.  
"Are you sure?" Sam stands up, concern obvious in his voice. Its understandable that he's worried for me, seeing someone phaze then being told that your best friend is a wolf. But in all fare ness, I did date a vampire, I'm good with weird.  
"She's fine" Paul growls, stepping in front of me.  
A woman comes bussleing in, a large smile on her face, along with three long scars. That must be Emily. "Would you like a muffin dear?" Her tone sweet, as she pushes the angry man in front of me to the side.  
"S-sure" I pick up a promising blueberry muffin. As I sink my teeth into the sweet fluff I sigh contently. "there delicious" I complement.  
"Thank you" Emily blushes, smiling shyly. I can see myself becoming friends with Emily, cooking in the kitchen for the Pack, chatting hallpily together. Emily drags a chair next to her, ad pats the seat. I sit next to her and she take my hands into hers. "Do you have any questions?" Her voice comes out quite, and soft.  
"yeah, a few. Full moon?" I ask, nervously. The moon outside is only a crescent, not full.  
Howling laughter erupts from most of the wolfs, Sam only chuckling. "Shut up!" Emily yells, causing everyone to instantly be silent. "How would she know? Your all a bunch of prepubescent pups, I sware!" grumbles of disagreement flow through out the Pack. "The Pack is considered more of shifters than Werewolfs. The Phaze is triggered by extreme anger. Except the first time, the first time its more like a bottle of soda after you put a mento in it, it rises, no way to tell exactly when it will over flow. But you can always tell if it will, the fizzes is like when they tremble ,they shake more and more until Pop! They Phaze. Like before Jake Phazed, he was happy but Billy made a comment and he phazed. Small things can cause the gene to become active."  
"why?" I whisper.  
"Vampires" Sam answers, his voice full of venom. "We were made to kill them, when the Cullen's took up a residence in the area, the gene became active"  
I nod, thinking over the facts I've learnt. "Now that the question and answer is over, can we get the meeting over with?" Embry asks, with a small smile, showing that he's joking.  
"Alright" Sam agrees, taking the seat at the head of the table. Jared and Paul flanking him, then Embry sits next to Paul, and Jake next to Jared. I take a seat next to Jake while Emily buisyes herself in the kitchen. "Quil is close to phazeing. I want two wolfs on him at all times. Quil Sr said he's grounded Quil so he cant leave the house, but you know Quil..." he trails off, sighing. As content they are with their fate, none want the same for their friend. "The Leach with the dreads apparently had a friend. The female is playing with our boundary. She-"  
I gasp "Female?" Oh no...  
"Bella, what's wrong?" someone asks, I'm to busy trying to remember how to breathe to care who. Warm arms incase me and whisper calming words to me "Bella, I need you to look at me. Come one Bella, look at me" I raise my eyes, meeting soft brown ones.  
"Paul?"  
" its me Bella, I need you to stay calm"  
"Okay..." I breath in and out a few times, then look up to see Sam looking at me with a worried expression. "Did she had red hair?" I ask calmly.  
"How did you know that, Bella" Paul asks, shaking slightly.  
"Victoria" Is all that I can manage to say through gasps. She's back for me, sheds going to kill me.  
"You know her?" Paul growls "Is she another one of your friends? Like your little Cullens?" Paul is now fully trembling, I remember what Emily said "the fizzes is like when they tremble ,they shake more and more until Pop! They Phaze" Paul stands up, his arms flying off of me. His body shaking.  
"Paul!" Sam roars "Calm down" the alpha order calms Paul down before he sits back down. "You know the red head?" I nod mutely. "What does she want? Why Is she trying to get on the rez?"  
I laugh darkly. Isn't it funny? Edward left, saying I would be safe, wanting me out of the world of mythical creatures, and where do I wind up? Right in the fucking middle of it with a sadistic vampire hell bent on killing me! "Oh yeah I know what she wants." another laugh, but this one is on the brink of hysteria "Me"  
"What the hell are you talking about" Paul snarls, tremors wriggling across him.  
I turn to Jake "Do you remember when I went to Phoenix? And ended up in the hospital?" He nods. "Well, I left because a vampire was trying to kill me." A round of growls erupts from the Pack. "James, Victoria's mate wanted to kill me. He was a hunter, and when Edward defended me, it was like taking away a little kids toy. He got pissed. So I left so he wouldn't find me, but he ended up tricking me to meat up with him. When he did, he attacked me and bit me" My voice cracks, but I push on "Edward got their in time to suck the venom out and... they killed James."  
"That's a... nice story, but why does the red head want you?" Embry asks, crossing his arms.  
"Mate for a mate" I whisper. "she do sent know that him no longer Edwards mate. Or that I never was."  
"Damn right" Paul growls, standing up and walks back and forth. From the door to the table.  
"This is great!" Everyone looks at Embry with a shocked expression, "We have bait!" Paul pucks up a kitchen knife from the brownies Emily had just sat down on the table and hurled it at Embry's head. Embry caught it, with a laugh. "I didn't mean it like that. Now that we know what she wants, we can lure her into a trap."  
"How is that any different that bait?" Paul asks, snarling.  
"Well the bitch keeps getting away from us! How else are we gunna catch her?" Embry asks, letting out a frustrated sigh.  
"Its probably her gift" All eyes snap to me.  
"Gift?" Sam asks.  
I sigh, getting comfortable in my seat for the explanation. "some vampires have special ability's. Alice could see the future, Jasper could control emotions, and Edward could read minds."  
"So the Leach was constantly in your head?" Jared asks.  
I shake my head, "No, not me. He couldn't hear me. Something about A.M. and FM" I look at Sam again. "Victoria probably has a gift that helps her stay out of trouble."  
"This information could help us. We need to come up with a plan. And quick. Bella," Sam looks at me. "Would you mind staying on the rez as much as possible, its easer to protect you if the leach gets past us."  
I shake my head "No! Your not going anywhere near her!"  
"Bells, its completely-" Jake starts.  
"Bullshit!" I yell. "Their Vampires! Hard as hell, sparkly Vampires!" I start to hyperventilate. "No!"  
"Bella" Paul sighs, stepping closer to me "This is what we do... We will be fine"  
"no you wont!" I cry, tears streaming down my face "please just stop." Paul shakes his head and I know that they arnt going to let it go. I stand up and bolt for the door.  
"Bella!" Jake gasps "where do you think your going?" He grabs my wrist, then grabs my other one with the same hand.  
"I have to go." I cry. "I have to leave! She wants me, not you. If I leave, so will she!"  
"Your not leaving Bella" Sam stands up, reminding me how tall he is. "we protect our own and your Pack now"  
"she'll kill you" I whimper.  
Jake laughs "Thanks for the confidence Bells!"  
"This isn't funny!" I scream. "Your risking you lives, for me! Me!" I gesture to myself.  
"shes on our land Bella, we have to kill her either way" I look at Sam, Pausing.  
Even if I leave, there still going to go after her, me leaving would just make it harder. Leaving La Push unprotected or under pertected. I put my head in my hands "fine" I mumble into my hands.  
"I knew you'd come around Bells!" Jake says, picking me up and spining me.  
"Someone needs to take Bella home. Charlie should be home soon" Sam looks around for volunteers, of course, Jake does.  
"Ill do it!" Jake hops up, taking my hand and dragging me out the door.

* * *

**PPOV**  
Jake drags My Bella out of Sam and Emily's front door, flailing her around like a raggdoll.  
"how are we gunna get the bitch" I ask, looking to my Alpha.  
"I still say we use Bella" Embry voices his opinion. I reach for the knife that Emily so inocently placed next to me a few moments before. "not like bait. Like her scent" I crouch, ready to pounce on him for even suggesting the idea of using My Bella as bait, but Sam raises a hand, silently telling me to back off for a moment. "we could take some of her stuff to lure her somewhere we can surround her. If shes so driven to get Bella, than she might not even take into account how easy it is to get to her all of a sudden." As I pause to think about it, it might actually work.  
"That's actually a good idea" I say. "But Bella has to be far away from it"  
"We can work out the bugs later. What are you going to do about Bella" Sam asks.  
"What do you mean?" I narrow my eyes.  
"Its obvious to everyone you imprinted, well, everyone but Jacob." Emily says, smiling softly at me. "You need to tell him, he's not going to be happy"  
"And then you need to tell Bella" Sam says, putting his arms around Emily.  
"I'm not telling her yet." I state, leaving no room for discussion.  
"Why not!" Emily demands, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Her last boyfriend, and only boyfriend, was a Leach. She has Jacob following her around like a lost puppy, and a hell bent vampire trying to kill her. Do you really think she needs some magical voodoo shit saying Im her soul mate?" I say after a pause. "Maybe after this whole, Red Head thing is sorted out, I can tell her. Then we can try to be friends or something."  
"Why friends, Paul?" Emily asks, while the rest of the Pack just sits their awkwardly.  
"Why would she want more?" I say angrily. "She has little Jacob running after her. He fucking loves her. One day he's gunna be Alpha" I look at Sam, who nods. "why would she want to be with me when she has the Alpha pinning after her?"  
"Paul, what that Leach did to her... Jacob helped her get over that. Of course shes going to be atached to him!" Emily puts a soothing hand on my shoulder.  
"But you've seen in his memory's, she turns him down every time, Paul. She dosent see him like that." I nod to Sam, he's right, Being in Jacob's head is a 24-7 Bella-thon. Every hug they've ever shared has been burned into Jacob's head. And mine.  
"But she dated a Leach" I growl out. How could she knowingly put herself in danger. That Leach could have sucked her dry any given day, and she played fucking house with it.  
"That's in the past Pa-"  
I cut Sam off "No its not!" He looks at me shocked "She could have died Sam. She knew what they were, and she sat there and cuddled with the bloodsucker" Sam steps in front of Emily slowly, I look down at myself and see that im close to phazeing. I think of Bella's beautiful face, her loving brown eyes, the feel of her soft hands in mine. I stop shaking " I fucking imprinted on the Leach Lover" I growl.  
"What?" I turn around to see a deathly calm Jacob, staring daggers at me. "you imprinted on Bella?"  
_Oh shit._

* * *

**Kay, its done. there are some really stupid mistakes but im to lazy to go and fix them :) any way. Review. **


End file.
